Relevant Numbers
Relevant numbers are Persons of Interest whose Social Security Numbers were officially produced by the Machine after determining that those individuals would pose a threat to national security. Whenever sufficient intel has been collected, the Machine would insert "relevant" information into briefing reports destined for FBI or NSA executives without the knowledge or consent of the person who created the original report. A team of ISA agents is then dispatched to neutralize the threat. |year = 2005 |status = Deceased |description = DIA case officer and officially the first relevant number produced by the Machine when he arranged to sell 26 pounds of weapons-grade uranium to the Iranian government. }} |year = 2004 |status = Deceased |description = Yusuf was an Iraqi coerced by the insurgents to aid in the storage and transport of IEDs. He was humanely interrogated by Carter but then later killed by US forces. }} |year = 2012 |status = Unknown |description = Individual who became the key to stopping a major terrorist attack. His name was slipped into a report written and submitted by Henry Peck. Because Peck's boss opted to congratulate him for his insight on what Peck didn't even realize happened, Peck concluded that a machine was at work. }} |year = 2013 |status = Deceased |description = Known terrorist operating in Berlin, Germany who was building a dirty bomb. He and his group were killed by Sameen Shaw. }} |year = 2011 |status = Deceased |description = Member of the Northern Lights project who was framed by the government when he started to ask too many questions. He was killed by Sameen Shaw. }} |year = 2013 |status = Unknown |description = Former Marine who was dishonorably discharged and then received a wire transfer of $10K. Mercer's designation as a POI was actually just a smoke screen to eliminate Shaw and Michael Cole after Cole began to investigate intel used to frame Aquino. }} |year = 2010 |status = Deceased |description = Caught planning to detonate an explosive-laden van. Control ordered Hersh to go ahead with bombing at NYC ferry terminal in order to prevent Nathan Ingram from disclosing information regarding the Machine to a reporter. }} |year = 2013 |status = Alive |description = Creator of the online drug market the Black Market Bazaar. The ISA secretly arranged to take 30% of all drug trading profits as a supplementary source of income. To prevent Matthews from revealing this secret, Agent Indigo 6A was tasked with terminating him during an international flight. The Machine placed Reese on the same flight. }} |year = 2014 |status = Deceased |description = Vigilance leader who leaked information about Northern Lights to the press. His number was sent to Control with the ID #NR6982930-17. }} |year = 2014 |status = Unknown |description = The Machine sent Root the numbers of a militia group in Anchorage, Alaska posing a threat to national security. Root picked up Shaw in New York, stole a jet, and took care of the threat. }} | rowspan="2" | || align="center" | Unknown || align="center" | || align="center" | 2014 || align="center" | Unknown |- | colspan="6" |The Machine sent Root to a relevant number located in Saint Louis. |- |year = 2014 |status = Deceased |description = A terrorist sleeper cell in Detroit, MI. Samaritan sent their information to Control to prevent a terrorist attack. }} |year = 2015 |status = Alive |description = The President of the United States was targeted by a senator's wife and her organization due to disagreement about mass surveillance. After Samaritan did not send the number to the ISA, the Machine sent it to John Reese who stopped the assassination with the help of Sameen Shaw and Lionel Fusco. Unknown to them at first, Reese's team was aided by a second team who had them as their irrelevant number. }} |} es:Números relevantes Category:Persons of Interest Category:Lists